


The Broken Quartz

by Dezziepoop



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:31:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dezziepoop/pseuds/Dezziepoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new gem is welcomed to Beach City after escaping from the cold, dark, emptiness of the roots of Kindergarten. She figures she can pose as a human to blend in, but will it work forever? She knows what the Crystal Gems can do to other gems. So will she befriend them? Or will her kindergarten past block the idea of friendship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Came From The Depths Of Kindergarten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kindergarten runt learns to blend in. Will the people of Beach City fall for it? Or can they see right through her?

“Rose, we should leave as soon as we finish disabling these machines. Amethyst, Garnet take the left side. Rose and I will sweep through the right.” “You got it, Pearl.” A raspy voice said from not far away. “...do you think we’ll find any more gems?” a worried voice stated. “Don’t worry Pearl, if we find one, we’ll contain it.” whispered a soft, gentle voice. ‘Where am I? …what is this place?’ I asked myself. I was in a hole...I could feel the ground beneath me.  
There was a rock blocking my path to the world outside. I lightly pushed the heavy boulder out of my path and I could see a glimpse of light. It peaked through the cracks and creases of the hole. I looked down at my hands and saw a golden hue. “Pearl! Behind you!” I moved the rock so I could see more light. I saw two women, one with light pink curls; holding a pink sword and shield with a spiral vine design. This woman was taller than the other person and was wearing a white dress with a star surrounding a pink gem near her stomach. And the other, a much smaller person; with short peach hair wearing a blue top with a poncho-like shawl hanging around her shirt. She also had a weapon; it was a spear. Upon her forehead was...a pearl? Why was a pearl on her forehead? The two people focused their attention to an oddly shaped creature. It has 16 arms and 4 feet, it quickly wobbled towards the two people.  
Should I help them? Can I even help them? What will happen if they see me? I stopped asking myself useless questions and focused on the problem at hand. The creature charged at the two people, the pink woman blocked the creature with her shield, while the other jumped over the creature; attacking it from behind. She swiftly swung her weapon at it and it vanished with white smoke. ‘What?! Where did it go? How could it just disappear?’ “Rose, I think you should bubble this one.” said a small voice. “Good job Pearl. Let's get Garnet and Amethyst and head home!” “Agreed, well done Rose!”  
‘Rose? Pearl? Is that their names? Who’s Garnet and Amethyst?’ The two people walked out of my sight. I moved the rock so I could see where they were going. Once the light hit my face I saw where I was. It was a dark canyon. Completely filled with empty holes, there was rocks lying everywhere. I glanced to my left and saw a giant machine. It was extremely tall, and had a large dark red gem on the top; with a spiral drill pointing towards the ground. The machines were everywhere, even on the walls.  
I turned back around to find the two people named Rose and Pearl and see where they came from. I walked down the dark path and turned a corner. There they were, except there was two more people with them. “I wanna do it this time, Pearl!” said a small girl with a purple pigment. “Okay, go ahead.” After those words I heard a noise...a white light appeared and they were gone. I raced up to the step they were standing on. “Wait! Please come back!” I screamed with tears forming in my eyes but it was too late, they were gone. And I was stuck here. Perhaps forever.

*TIME SKIP A FEW DAYS*  
After wandering around for days looking for an exit I gave up. I sat myself down on a rock and looked around. Left, nothing. Right, also nothing. But, maybe...up? I looked up at the deep holes in the thick walls of dirt. ‘Should I climb? Or just keep on going?’ I came to the conclusion to climb. Looking to my left was one of the machines leaning against the wall. I carefully, climbed the deadly machine and made it to a hole. From that hole I climbed up, and up, and up. It was exhausting. And whatever I was wearing wasn't really helping.  
After an hour of climbing the long canyon I got to the top. I looked around and saw a square shaped hole in the ground. It wasn't like the other holes around here...more square. I jumped down and slid to the end. There was technology here. But it didn't look active. I stepped up to a panel and stood there for a moment, admiring the broken technology. ‘What is this place?’ Suddenly a loud voice boomed in the small area “IDENTIFICATION: CITRINE QUARTZ. GEM NUMBER 0036824.” “What was that?! Who’s there?!” I screamed in a weak voice. A screen appeared in front of me and showed a muscular soldier with golden skin and long messy red-orange hair. Next to the picture it had a small paragraph that read ‘Citrine Quartz. Soldier. Used for powerful weapon type and fusion strength. Best fusible with an Amethyst gem. Gem location: Lower back. 2nd most produced gem in kindergarten. Follows orders. Programmed to know more about ‘Earth’ and ‘Earth’s’ surroundings more than any other produced gem. “WARNING. WARNING. WARNING. GEM HAS STAYED IN DEVELOPING STAGE OVER MAXIMUM TIME LIMIT. STATE: OVERCOOKED. NO LONGER TO USE IN GEM ARMY. CITRINE QUARTZ GEM WILL NOW BE DESTROYED.” the loud voice said “...destroyed?” I heard a loud squeaking noise and instantaneously looked to my right and saw an electrical bolt being shot at me. I immediately dodged to the right, barely missing the bolt. “CITRINE QUARTZ: DESTROYED” “Nice try, but i'm still here.” I said sarcastically. Stepping towards the screen was a reflection mirror. I looked down at my body. I looked nothing like that soldier… Instead of being tall, i'm small. The soldier's hair was long, but mine is short, and I have a slight curl in my hair. I barely have any muscle. But we have the same skin and hair. But mine is slightly lighter. Maybe it's a defect from being…’overcooked’ was it? Anyway, I looked back to the reflection to see what I was wearing. It was a black, sleeveless shirt. With gray, tight pants that had two diamond shape patches near my knees, the pants went down to my white shoes. I turned around to see my back and there it was. My gem. It was dark in the cave, but I could tell that it was a yellow shade. It was in a circle form with a hexagon in the middle. My shirt formed around the gem so it wasn't covered by anything.  
‘I’m a gem? But...those people are they gems too? They killed that other gem creature that came from here. I can’t be seen as a gem...or they’ll kill me too!” I need to get out of here. I need to stay away from those other gems.’  
I climbed back out of the cave room and frantically looked for an exit. There. Just over the next canyon was a clearing. I have to get out of here. I ran towards the clearing, jumping over rocks and tripping over small holes in the ground. ‘But what will I do once I get out of here? Where will I go?’ I ran towards the clearing and looked everywhere. There was a town...it was small. ‘I know! There has to be some species living there. Maybe i'll pose as one of the others that live here. Then the other gems won't spot me.  
After walking to the small town I came to a boardwalk that lead to a road full of stores. And there were people everywhere. Walking into stores, riding skateboards, eating food. ‘I’ll have to do what they do to blend in.’ I walking into a small store and walked around, looking at clothing. “Oh, deary me! Sweetie, you can’t go around town looking like that!” I turned around to see who was talking to me and saw a woman. She was a little taller than me and was wearing a green sweater and a pink scarf with red, round glasses. I looked at her name-tag and it read, ‘Nanefua’. “What?” I asked, looking up to the woman. “Oh sweetie, that shirt and those pants are so last season! Here, let me help you find some proper clothes. Where are your parents?” “...parents?” I asked squeamishly “Oh, it doesn’t matter. Ill buy you some clothes. It’s the least I can do for a little girl like you.” The woman said leading me to a door labeled ‘changing room’ “O-okay. Thank you...Nanefua.” “How do you know my name, deary?” she said, looking back at me. I pointed towards her name-tag. “Oh, you’re a smart little girl. Arent cha? Well, what’s your name?” ‘My name? Isn’t it my gem name? What was it? Citrine Quartz?’ I looked back at the woman “Cit- umm...I mean CQ. My name is CQ.” I said sweetly, hoping she would believe me. ‘Nobody could know my real name...or they might know i’m a gem.’ “What a lovely name! Now, I think this is the perfect thing for you, CQ.”  
She held a small purple dress with ruffles at the end, it came with a yellow ribbon that tied around the waist. “Go ahead and try this on, I'll find some shoes for you to wear next. “Okay, thank you.” I closed the door and looked at the dress. ‘How do I put this on?’ I fumbled with the dress, trying to get it on somehow. I tried putting my arms in first, but that didn't work. Then I tried sliding it on, also didn't work. I gave up and threw the dress on the floor in frustration. ‘Come on! You can do this!’ I looked at the dress once more, focusing on the small details in the ruffles. I felt the soft, silky bow that came with the dress. I closed my eyes.  
Then felt a weird sensation around my skin. ‘I was changing? Or morphing?’ I opened my eyes once more, and the dress was still on the floor. But, it was also on me. I looked into the mirror, and there it was; the same dress. I turned around in the mirror. But I was wearing it. The dress created a hole around my gem so it wasn't covered. ‘How did I do that??’ “CQ, are you finished changing yet?” “Y-yes! I'm ready!” I shouted to the other side of the door. I quickly slid the real dress under a seat that was in the changing room and opened the door. “Oh, you look lovely! Here, try these on.” She handed me a pair of small black shoes that had a small heal. I took them from her hands and put them on my feet. “There! You look lovely dear! Now, go ahead and skedaddle! We can't let my boss know I just gave you some clothes.” “Thank you!” I gave the woman a hug and ran out the store. ‘This is easy. I think I can pull this off.’  
I looked at the people of the board walk. ‘I look like some of these people...maybe they won’t recognize i'm a gem. But, what if they see my gem? Will they kill me first? I have to cover it. Could I use my hair? But, it's too short. How do I make it longer?’ I looked at a woman that was walking next to me. She had long, blonde hair. She was wearing a black leather jacket with large spikes on her shoulders. “Excuse me...but how did you get your hair so long?” I asked the woman. She looked at me with a questionable face. “Easy, never cut it. Now, beat it kid. Go find your parents.” She rudely said looking at me and popping a bubble in her mouth. “Rude much?” I whispered under my breath.  
I looked around to other people and focused on their conversations. I focused on one couple in particular. “Did you hear about that one guys concert tonight? What’s his name...Greg Universe? Anyway, he’s playing at the beach tonight. Wanna go?” The man said looking at the woman. “No way. That guy's a loser!” she said playfully shoving the man. ‘Should I check it out? Maybe it will help me act more like a human’  
It started getting dark. And I had no idea where to go. The boardwalk began to feel empty. ‘I should ask someone where the beach is.’ “Excuse me, sir?” I asked a man walking by. “Yes, little lady?” he said kindly. “Can you show me where the beach is?” I asked messing with the ribbon around my waist. “Sure, it's just over there. Follow the boardwalk till you reach the end. And there it is!” he said cheerfully. “Thank you!” I raced towards the end of the wooded boardwalk. As I reached the end I heard...music. It sounded amazing by my standards. Walking into the soft beach sand I saw the woman again… the one with the pink hair. ‘I can't let her see me like this.’ I stood a good distance away from her but I was still able to hear the music. “I fly like a comet. Swore like a comet. Crash like a comet. I'm just a comet. “ The man sang. The woman started clapping to his music. “Thanks for coming everybody, I’m Mr. Universe. If ya like what you just heard go check out our merch table! My manager Marty can hook you up with CD’s and T-shirts. Oh wait...he’s not there. I guess I'm going over there now.”  
The man walked off the stage and sat down at the table. ‘Rose’ walked over and they talked, then she ran away when he wasn't looking. ‘Poor guy. That song was interesting.’ I started walking towards the table to greet the man “I loved your song, even though I only heard the last part.” I said looking at the man. “Oh, hey thanks kid. Where are your parents? You shouldn't be out here without your mom or something.” he said looking around. “What are parents?” I said confused. ‘Everyone's been asking about my parents. Do I need them?’ he looked at me and chuckled. “You don't know what parents are?” “No...I don't have any parents. I'm a g-” He looked at me oddly. “uhh, I mean. I don't live with my parents.” “So...you live with who? Your aunt?” “Y-yes, exactly. My aunt.” I said lying to him. “A-anyway...That song sounded really good.” “Oh, thanks. So you want a CD?” he said with high hopes.”Sure.” I said picking up a CD that was lying on the table in stacks. “Here, it comes with a free T-shirt. Umm… but I don't know if it will fit on you.” he said looking down at me. “I’ll take it anyway!” I said, hoping it would cheer the man up. He handed me a extra extra small shirt and I walked off, waving a goodbye. ‘Maybe I’ll see him again someday.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, gals, and non-binary pals. This is my first SU fanfiction so please, be gentle with my bby ;-;  
> Anyway, if you have any favorite episodes youd like me to include please, post in the comments or let me know.  
> 


	2. A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new Quartz poses as a human for 12 years now. Meeting new friends is easy, but can she keep them?

“Woah! You read The Unfamiliar Familiar?” I heard an excited voice say from behind me. Turning around I saw a girl, about my height. She was wearing a yellow shirt and blue overalls, with red shoes matching with her red hat. That day I wanted to read a new book I found called ‘The Unfamiliar Familiar’ I was only on the first chapter but I was hooked. “Actually, I just found it today, i'm only on the first chapter.” I said looking down at the book in my hands. “Oh, that’s great! Why don’t you text me when you get to the 5th chapter? That's when things get really interesting” She said holding out her hand, beckoning for mine. I questionably stuck my hand out, wondering what she was going to do. She pulled out a small black pen from the pocket of her overalls and wrote a series of numbers on the palm of my hand. “So what’s your name?” I ask while she's writing the numbers. “My name’s Connie! What’s yours?” She asked, finishing writing the last 4 numbers on my hand. “Call me CQ, I don’t really go by my ‘real name’” I said quickly reading the numbers neatly written on my hand. “Okay, I gotta go. Call me as soon as you can!” She said running off. “Bye!” I said waving my small arm through the warm air of Beach City.  
‘I made a friend. My first, real friend!’ I happily skipped to the Beach to read my new book. I then started thinking about all the weird magical things that happened in Beach City. That one time a giant red eye blocked out the sun; I almost got killed by a giant piece of the damaged eye. That story Peedee told me about his costume coming to life. That day that Onion drowned Beach City with toy figurines. It was all off to me… ‘Did those other gems do it? I think they had a name for themselves, I think it was...The Crystal Gems?’  
I reached the end of the beach where the waves of the salty ocean met the soft, damp sand. I walked closer to the water. And even closer, I was so close to the ocean I started to feel drops of water, pricking my toes. ‘This place is amazing. I've only been here for 12 years and I love how full of nature this place is.’ I sat down near the water and open my new book, ready to read the book full of adventure.  
“Amethyst! Be careful! You almost got cracked your gem!” I heard a small voice say from the other side of the beach. “Yeah, yeah. I’m fine Pearl. Don't get your panties in a bunch!” a raspy voice said, talking to the other person. ‘Amethyst? Pearl?! Is it those gems from the Kindergarten??’ I rushed to my feet, leaving the book on the sandy beach. In the distance I saw 4 people. Or were they gems? 3 of them were there the day I climbed out of my small hole. But the fourth one...I don't recognize them. ‘Where’s Rose?’ I asked myself. ‘Is she...gone? I saw her at the concert those few years ago, so where is she now?’ I heard laughter. From the 4th person. “I did it! I got my shield out!” said the small voice. ‘It's a boy?’ “Good job Steven, keep on practicing and you'll be able to summon your shield during battle.” ‘I think that's Pearls voice…’ I could see them clearer now. ‘Steven? Is that his name?’ Steven jumped up and down in joy. “Steven…” said the tallest woman. She was rather tall, and had red and black clothing with large, black hair in the shape of a square. ‘That’s odd…’ “Come on Amethyst! Let’s meet Peedee for some fry bits!” Said the small boy. They started running my way. I ran back to my book and sat back down, trying to hide myself inside by book so they would ignore me and walk by. They got closer. I could see them clearer now. The boy was small, a little taller than me. He was wearing a orange shirt with a yellow star printed on the shirt. The girl, Amethyst, she was wearing a light purple shirt with a black undershirt. Her strap was hanging on her shoulder, she was wearing black pants with a star cutout on her knees. She had long, curly white hair. ‘Is that the other gem from the kindergarten? She grew a little, and her clothes changed a lot.’  
“Come on, Steven! We’re almost there.” Amethyst shouted to Steven. He looked my way and smiled, waving his hand. “Connie! Connie is that you?” ‘He thinks Im Connie? Why? Is it the book?’ I asked myself, trying to figure out why the boy was running at me so enthusiastically. “Hey, Connie, wanna grab some fry bits with m-” I moved my book so he could see my face. “Oh, i'm sorry, I thought you were my friend…” He said, scratching his neck in confusion. “It's ok...what’s your name?” I asked, trying to make a new friend. “I’m Steven Universe! And that’s my friend Amethyst, were gems!” he said pointing to Amethyst ‘He’s a gem too? But wheres his gem?’ “You're a gem??” I asked “Well, yeah. Look!” He lifted his shirt up, showing a gem that was on his stomach...it looked a lot like Rose’s gem… “What’s your name?” He asked, looking down at me. “Please, call me CQ.” “Want to come with me and Amethyst to get some fry bits?” “Um...I’ll pass, i'm not really hungry.” I said, passing off his kind offer. “Okay, well if you see me again we’ll have to hang out with Connie.” “Okay, see ya.” I said.  
‘He seems nice..’ I finished the book quicker than I thought. ‘Its getting dark again...why does Earth do that?’ It always becomes dark and when the sun goes down people start to go inside their homes to rest. But I don't need rest. I've been fine without it for so long now…’Should I just stay out here again?’ After the first day of getting out of kindergarten I wonder the lonely streets at night. Looking for new sights, but I've seen all of them already. ‘Do I sit here? Or maybe...go back to the kindergarten? No. I'm not going back there. I won't be able to find my way out. I’ll...I’ll just stay out here I guess.’  
I walk the dark board walk again and think about what to do next…I felt an odd lump on the bottom of my feet. I looked down…’A phone? Why do humans always use these things...what do they do?’ I picked up the object and turned it on. It looks brand new…’Should I keep it? Maybe i'll use it to call Connie tomorrow.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if its a little short, I just wanted to give everybody a little chapter so I could get this story updated. Look for the next chapter and see what CQ and Connie are up too. Bye Loves! (^~^)


	3. The Crying Vegetables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cq meets her new friend and is offered a sleepover. Watching The Crying Vegetables till they drop.

It's been 2 two days that I finished the book and found the lost phone lying on the boardwalk. I’ve quickly learned how to use this Earth technology and its a lot easier than I thought. Today’s the day I call Connie. I pushed in the numbers on the call screen and waited. A small ringing noise came from the speakers of the phone that perfectly shaped my small hands. “Hello?” answered Connie. “Connie! Hi, it's CQ” I said, talking into the phone. “Oh, hey! Did you finished the chapters?” “I actually finished the book! It was great.” I heard silence on the other line. “So...do you want to hang out sometime?” She took a while to answer. “Sure. Oh! You should meet my friend Steven!” “Sounds great! Why don't you meet me next to the Fun-land Arcade?” “Alright! I’ll be there as soon as I can.” I hung up the phone and walked to the Arcade. “Oh, hello CQ” a familiar voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw my blonde haired friend. “Sadie!” I walked up to my friend Sadie and gave her a hug. I've known her for a few years now. During my 6th year here I walked into The Big Donut and was kindly greeted by Sadie, along with her rude boyfriend. I became friends with her and walked into the Big Donut whenever I was bored or wanted free food. Sadie gives me the day old donuts, or the ones that don't look good enough for display. “So, what are you doing here? Waiting for someone?” She asked, looking down at me “Actually, yes! I'm meeting Steven and Connie here.” “Oh that's great, those are some good kids. Have fun!” “Thanks!” Sadie walked down back to the Big Donut and waved goodbye. I looked to the other end of the board walk and saw Connie.

“Connie, hey!” “Oh, hey CQ. Steven said he’ll be here in a few minutes” “Alright. So, who's your favorite character in the book?” I asked, fidgeting with the ribbon around my waist. “I really like Lisa, she's so cool!” “Same here.” Our conversation went on for a few more minutes, talking about Lisa and her familiar, about the author, then I heard a small voice say. “Connie!” We looked for the direction the voice came from and saw Steven, running to us from the other side of the arcade. “Oh, hi CQ. So, what do you guys want to do? We could go to my house and watch Crying Breakfast Friends!” “What's Crying Breakfast Friends?” I asked, looking at Steven’s happy face. “Its this amazing show about breakfast crying a lot!” “Sounds...interesting?” “It's great, you're gonna love it!”

We walked to the beach and neared a large house on a mountain side. “Whoa! Steven is this your home?” “Yeah, I live here with the other gems.” “Must be nice…” I whispered under my breath. We walked up the path and stepped up the stairs. Through the window I could see 3 people. ‘It's the other gems…Oh no...what if they find out i'm a gem? Its okay...its okay, cool it, their not gonna find out.’ We walked up to the door that separated the house from the outside beach. “Oh, hello Connie. Wonderful to see you here again.” “Hi Pearl!” Connie said walking up the stairs of the house. “Steven...who's this?” Pearl said, looking me up and down. “My names CQ, pleased to meet you.” I said, holding my hand out to greet Pearl. ‘I've seen people do this shaking thing a lot, it seems to be the best way to meet someone older than yourself.’ She took my hand and slightly blushed while shaking it. “Oh, how polite. I'm Pearl, welcome to our home. This, is Amethyst and Garnet.” She said, while pointing to the two others in the kitchen. One was making a sandwich, probably Amethyst. And the other was washing the dishes, Garnet. I waved to both of them. “Yo” Amethyst said, with her mouth full of bread and ham. “Hi” I sheepishly countered back to Amethyst.

I walked up the stairs to the TV. There was a small bed surrounded with stuffed animals, at the end of the bed was a TV, playing an animated show about vegetables. “Come on CQ, join us.” Connie said, lying down on her stomach on the end of the bed, staring blankly at the TV. “Alright.” I crawled over the the bed and sat down on the floor, resting my back on the bed frame. 

“Oh no! Don't cry!” we all said in unison, watching the crying potato cry small tears. “Awe! The episode ended!” Steven said balling his fists. “How many...how many episodes have we watched?” I said yawning. “...we watched the whole season!” Connie said freaking out. “Oh no! I was suppose to be home 30 minutes ago! My mom’s going to kill me.” Connie said, getting up off the bed and rushing to her feet. “Wait, Connie!” “I'm sorry Steven, I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow!” Connie yelled from the door, closing it afterward.

“Do your parents want you back before dark?” “Actually...my parents don't care where I am…” I said, lying. “Oh..so does that mean you can have a sleepover??” Steven said, moving closer to my face. “Um, whats a sleepover?” I asked, tilting my head in a questioning manner. “Oh, well it's when friends stay over at each-others houses! And they watch movies a lot, or talk about cool things!” “Sounds fun! I'm up for it.”  
“Now Steven, I want you two in bed my 9 o'clock got it?” “Okay!” We walked back upstairs after Pearl went over the rules I went over them again in my head. ‘Rule 1: Don't go outside, Rule 2: Don’t stay up past 9, Rule 3: Don't eat everything in the house, Rule 4: Sleep on separate beds, Rule 5: Don't watch anything to scary. Got it. I can follow those.’ “So Steven, do you like Connie?” I asked, trying to start a conversation. He blushed immediately after I asked the question “Well, of course! Shes my best friend.” He said calmly. “Not that kind of like, I mean do you like, like her??” I asked poking Steven on the nose. “...maybe a little” He said, face completely red. I gasped. “You do like her! I knew it!” “Shhhh! Pearl might hear you. Please don't tell her.” “Fine, I won't. But soon enough your gonna have to!” “Fine, fine. Oh wait. Do you want to wear some pajamas? It might be a little uncomfortable…” He said, looking at my clothes. “What...what are pajamas?” “There clothes you sleep in!” ‘What do I say? I don't even sleep!’ “Uh, sure. Do you have any I could borrow?” “Yeah, let me grab them” He said, getting off of the bed and walking to a drawer. He pulled out a large shirt with a yellow star on it and small blue cotton shorts. “The bathrooms down there.” He said, pointing downstairs.   
After changing and setting my dress on the table I sat down with Steven and he handed me the remote “Here, put on anything you want.” “Alright…” ‘how do I work this thing?’ I looked down at the remote. I clicked the button named ‘5’ and the TV buzzed to a new channel. “This is an interrupting news cast, brought to you by Beach City Weird. Tomorrow will be one of the best days to go to the beach for a swim. The temperatures will be perfect. If you don't have plans...then make plans to go to the beach!!” “Oh! That's sounds fun, we should go to the beach tomorrow!” Steven said enthusiastically. “Oh, sounds fun.”   
We switched the channel back to the Crying Vegetables and watched the show. I made my way downstairs and laid down on the couch and closed my eyes, staying perfectly still. An hour passed and the TV clicked off ‘Who did that..?’ Some more time passed and I started to hear snoring. ‘Stevens been sleeping for some time now...but what do I do? I don't know how to sleep…’ I felt an odd feeling. As if someone's...watching me. ‘I'll just ignore it for now’   
It kept on happening. I felt that odd feeling again, and again. I can't shake it. “Hello?” I whispered. A shadow moved from the end of the stairs to the end of the couch I was resting on. “W-who’s there??” I asked, just above a whisper. “Shh, its me. Pearl.” The shadowy figure said. I felt a strange feeling in my back. As if it was glowing. “What’s that?” Pearl asked, walking into the moonlight that shone through the windows. I can see her clearer now. “What’s, what?” A yellow shine came from behind me. I turned around and saw nothing. The light was gone. “Is there something behind our back? Here let me see..” Pearl said, walking to the other side of the couch where I was lying down. ‘If she gets any closer she might see the gem!’ Steven’s shirt was covering it, but it stuck out like a sore thumb. If I sat up straight you'd be able to see a huge lump in my back. “No! I'm fine, it-it was just a flashlight I turned on, i'm afraid of the dark” I lied. “Well okay, why aren't you sleeping like Steven?” “Umm, I don't know. Why are you out here watching us sleep??” I asked. “I...I like to watch Steven sleep. He reminds me of Ros-” Her breath hitched. Tears started forming in her eyes. “No no no no no, please don't cry, i'm sorry for asking. I didn't mean to sound ru-” Pearl interrupted me by putting her fingers to her own lips, gesturing me to stop talking. “No, it's not your fault. I was just...never-mind. Why don't we all get some rest? Goodnight CQ.” Pearl slipped away, back into her room without looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this story, this is my first story i'm writing on my own. Just in case any of you are wondering, this is a CLEAN story. Its about 12 year old's people, come on.


	4. Try me, beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain gem shares her past, but how will the Crystal gems react?

Pearl POV. 

Last night after Steven invited his new friend over I remember talking to her when she caught me watching Steven. But, i'm still confused about what that yellow glowing light was. It was from directly behind her back. Is she hiding something? What is it?   
I wonder what her and Steven are doing now. I've been in my room ever since last night and I don't know whether or not to come out and greet them again. Maybe in a little, they may still be sleeping. 

Steven POV. 

“CQ! Wake up, I made some breakfast.” I shouted from the kitchen. I looked over at her. She was still wearing my shirt and shorts. She was cuddled up in a small blanket on the couch.

“Sup Steven.” Amethyst groaned as she walked towards the couch and layed down, right next to CQ.

“Shhh, don’t move her.”

“It's all cool, she won't mind me.” Amethyst said closing her eyes, drifting off into a light sleep. I turned around to work on the pancake tower I was making.

“That smells good….” hushed a voice 

“Huh” I muttered, turning around. I was greeted with a happy, smiling face, with wide green eyes. It was CQ.

“Hello Steven!” She giggled. 

“Hi!” I blurted, stumbling back into the counter. 

“So, Steven, do you want to go to the beach today? I saw the television man say it's perfect weather!”

“Oh, uh sure! Connie can come back over and we could all swim, maybe the gems could join. Right, Amethyst?” I said, looking towards the sleeping figure on the couch. 

“shhuree” Amethyst mumbled from her sleepy state.

“Do you have a swimsuit?” I asked CQ. 

“Uh, yes I believe so.” 

“Okay! Great, i'll call Connie to meet us at the shore in an hour” 

“Okay” 

“Here I made some breakfast you want some?...”

CQ POV.   
After breakfast Steven, Amethyst, and myself walked to the shore of the beach. I manipulated my dress into a two-piece purple swimsuit with yellow flowers following a simple pattern and tied my long hair up in a loose bun. Sometimes I wish my hair was shorter, maybe it would look nice. 

“Hey Connie!” Steven yelled from shoreline. 

“Steven!” Connie ran towards the gem and jumped into the salty water. 

“Where are the other gems?” I asked Amethyst. 

“Oh those guys? I don’t know, probably not. Pearls to whatever for any real fun. And Garnet, haha it would be amazing to see her swim!” Amethyst laughed, looking towards me. “So uh, we’re did you come from… or something?” She asked, trying to strike up a conversation. 

“Oh, I...Well me and my parents moved here when I was young, real young and we’ve lived here ever since. But over the years they just stopped caring about me, I guess. So now I basically go wherever I want and live my own life.” 

“Huh, gems are kinda on our own with the whole family thing. Its really complicated sometimes, but...we make it work. Ya know…?” 

“Yeah. So what do gems do? I've heard a lot about you guys, but I don't really know what to believe” I chuckled

“Well, we fight monsters! And we protect Beach City, this is our home. And we love it.”

“So what are the gems thingys on your body for?” I asked, looking at the purple rock that lied on her chest. A flash of white and purple appeared and Amethyst’s body changed shape dramatically. 

“Well, I can do this!” She said in a british accent, trying to act proper. She looked like she came from the victorian era. With long curly white hair and a dark purple large dress, wearing a tight corset underneath. 

“Whoah! How did you do that? I looks amazing!”

“It's easy, I just think of what I want to shapeshift into, and I just do.” She said, turning back into her regular form and smiling. ‘So that's how I can change my clothes…’

“Come on, let’s go!” Amethyst shouted, runner towards the water. We ran closer and closer to the Ocean. I didn't hesitate to jump right into the fun by splashing Steven and Connie with the cool salty water. 

After playing in the water for about 20 minutes we started to get bored. I looked back to the Crystal Gems beach house and saw two figures walking towards us. “Garnet! Pearl! Come into the water, it feels great!” Steven shouted from his swimming state.   
The two gems weren't wearing their normal attire. Garnet was wearing two piece, a red top and purple bottoms. Pearl was wearing a one piece, a sky blue with a pink diamond on her chest. 

“Hey Garnet! Race yeah to the bottom of the ocean!” Amethyst said, shapeshifting into a large purple whale. 

“Your on” Garnet said, diving head first into the water. 

I looked back to Steven and Connie, who were still splashing each other with the cold salt water. We played for a while, splashing each other and making waves in the large ocean that surrounded us. Pearl had not yet actually gotten into the water, she was just watching us, making sure we were okay. After a few minutes Garnet splashed to the surface of the water and took a breath. She was followed by a sad looking Amethyst, shifted into her normal body. 

“Haha, what's wrong Amethyst?” I asked, looking at her pouting face.

“Garnet cheated!” She screamed.

“I don't need to cheat to beat you.” Garnet said with a straight face. 

“Ohhhh Garnet wins!!” Steven shouted from his playing state, lowering his voice to sound like a man. 

With my back facing Pearl, I turned my head to look at her, who seemed to be amused by the whole situation. Until she looked at me. Her amused face turned pale, and her eyes widened. She raised her arm, reaching her gem on her forehead. And pulled out a sharp, curved spear. She stood up, looking at me, lucky I was a good distance away from her, floating in the water.   
“Gems! Out of the water!” The others quickly jumped out of the water, along with Connie being dragged by Steven to the sandy shore. The others looked at Pearl weapon, and got the hint something was wrong. They pulled out their weapons too. Amethyst, a long black whip. And Garnets fists turned into some sort of metal glove, with a yellow star on her knuckles. 

“Who are you? And what do you want?” Pearl asked looking at me. I completely turned around. I was speechless. She knows. They know. This won't end well. 

“I...uh.” I don't know what to say. What would someone even say in this situation?

“Who are you!” Pearl screamed, louder. She clutched her weapon. 

“Hey, P whats up dude?” The confused Amethyst asked, lowering her weapon. 

“She's a ge-” Pearl started, to say. I lowered my head, and looked at my feet. ‘I’m ready’

“My name is Citrine Quartz. 12 years ago I escaped the Kindergarten and found myself in Beach City. I was created to become a soldier, but I was pronounced overcooked and rotten. But, I’m glad I’m not what I was built for. I was alone...and scared. I've been posing as a human ever since. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I was afraid of dying, and I still am.” I said, looking up at the horrified faces. Even Steven was shocked. Hot tears formed in my eyes. They dripped from my frowning cheeks and down into the water. Everything is silent. 

“Why were you afraid?” Steven asked. His eyes stared right into mine. I was the first to break contact. Looking at Pearl, who still had her weapon in her hand. 

“I saw what you did to that other gem...all those years ago at the kindergarten. You were there, and one more person. There was a gem there and you two killed it.” I announced, looking directly at Pearls pale sky blue eyes. 

Garnet’s hand turned back to normal, she walked closer to me. And without speaking, she kneeled down to my small height. I looked up to her glasses that were blocking her eyes. With one hand she lowered her glasses, and the other rested on my small shoulder. She took a deep breath, and opened her mouth. 

“Citrine. You are not like that other gem. That was a monster, they had to get rid of it...that’s what we do. We protect people. And we will protect you. You have nothing to be afraid of.” She looked down, then back up at me. “You're not the only gem that doesn't want to be what their made to be. And that makes you, extraordinary.”   
I pinched my eyes shut. And thought of what to do. What to say. What to feel. Garnet raised her glasses back to her face, letting them rest upon her three eyes. I looked back up to her, and wrapped my arms around her chest and leaned in to hug the giant. She hugged back. Her significantly larger hand squeezed around my body. I let my head hang in the hug. And whispered,

“Thank you…” She picked me up, and walked out of the water and held me tight. Not loosening her grip on my small figure. When she approached the gems with me still in her arms 

“Come on, let's go back inside.” She said to them all. The gems put their weapons away and walked behind Garnet, following her back to the house. I saw Steven look at Connie, 

“I'm sorry Connie, but this is really important. Ill text you tomorrow.” And with that, the boy caught up with the Crystal Gems, leaving Connie on the shoreline of the beach. Speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry bout the late update, im really busy with school work. Hopefully this will be enough for one chapter. Expect more soon. See ya next time.


	5. The Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When its Ruby and Sapphire POV and their talking, it means they're talking to each other, during fusion. So, they are not talking to the other gems, their communicating through the fusion. Only they can hear each other. Just so you bean's know.

Garnet POV. 

I carried Citrine back to the house. We need to help her and talk to her...She doesn't even know who she really is. All the power she would have had. And Amethyst...she’ll be able to help with this more than any of us.

Ruby POV. (In fusion)

“Oh god! She’s a soldier! We shouldn't trust her! She's using us to become more powerful and become what she should really be, a good for nothing rotten sold-”

Sapphire POV. (In fusion)

“Ruby! Stop this! She’s not a soldier, she’s just a scared gem. And we need to help her. I can see our future with her. And most of them end up with her being a friend. Someone we can trust. Please, let her be, we need to help her. Train her.” 

Ruby POV. (In fusion)

“If we can trust her then why didn't she tell us she was a gem in the first place?!” I screamed, holding my head in frustration 

Sapphire POV. (In fusion)

“She was scared, she had no choice. You have to realize how terrifying it must be to escape kindergarten after the war.” I looked to Ruby. She was doing that thing where she gets so mad she gets a headache. I wish she would understand. 

Rudy POV. (In fusion)

“Okay fine! Lets raise the gem and train her. Just...I don't really trust her.”

Sapphire POV. (In fusion)

“You will soon, im sure of it. 

Citrine POV. 

“Umm, its Garnet, right?”

Garnet POV. 

“Yeah, thats right.” We neared the door to the temple. I turned back to look at the others. Pearl hung her head in shame, while Amethyst was wearing a small smile. She knows she not the only one here that knows what it's like to be different. 

Citrine POV. 

“Thank you for helping me. I know this must be a big problem and it's probably not good.” I said. I looked to the gems. Steven was just looking at me...I wonder what he’s thinking...he must hate me for hiding like this. 

Garnet POV. 

“Don’t think of yourself as a problem, Citrine. It's good that you found us. I’m happy that you're a gem. We’re going to help you with all this. And show you what you really are.” I held her tighter, and opened the door to the house. I sat down on the couch and let Citrine sit on my lap. She was rather small compared to me. 

Steven POV. 

‘CQ’s...a gem?? But, how? I thought the kindergarten stopped making gems! This is so weird…’ 

Garnet POV. 

“Citrine. You're going to need to show me your gem…” The gem looked to the floor. And stood up, stepping onto the table, and turned around. I looked at her back, and saw a small yellow gem with a hexagon in the center. I reached my hand to the surface of her gem and slightly touched the ring that connected the gem to her skin. She flinched and took in a short breath. “Is it sensitive?” I asked. 

“Hehe, no .Your hands are just cold!” the gem exclaimed, giggling. 

“I want you to concentrate on Steven’s shirt. Look at the texture of the cloth. And focus on the colors, take a deep breath, and try to shift your clothing.”

“Okay…”

Citrine POV. 

I focused on Steven’s shirt, like Garnet said to. The color, the texture, the shape of the star. It was all so clear. I began to feel that tingly feeling in the chest. Around it I felt the soft clothing wrapping around me. I closed my eyes, and focused on the complete transformation. Behind my eyelids I could see light, a bright yellow hue, like the sun. I opened my eyes to look at what i've done. And the shirt replaced my top swimsuit. I did it. 

“Hey, that's pretty good for a beginner!” Amethyst said, admiring my work. 

“T-thank you..” I pressed my hand to my chest and poked at the star. This is amazing! 

“Can you change into your dress again?!” Steven shouted, excited to see me transform once more. 

I closed my eyes once more and remembered what my old dress looked like. Focusing on the bright colors. The flash of light hit again and I felt the dress around my waist. Looking down once more, the dress was there. 

“That’s enough for today, Citrine. If you warp your body to many times at this young of an age, it will exhaust you.” Garnet said, putting her hand on my shoulder, motioning for me to stop. 

“Hey look, sundown!” Amethyst said, running to the window, followed my Steven. 

“I’m sorry for the confusion today Citrine, it was...wrong to assume that you were the enemy.” Pearl mumbled, messing with the cloth around her waist. 

“It’s okay, I expected that since the beginning.” I yawned. I’m getting quite tired, it's the first time i've been tired since the first day i've been here. 

“I think you should get some rest. You don't need it, but today must have worn you out…” Pearl said. 

“She can sleep in my room!” Amethyst said, walking up the steps of the crystallized room, towards the giant door. 

“Go on Citrine, we’ll see you in the morning.” Garnet said, standing up and walking towards Steven. “Time for you to go to bed Steven…”

I zoned out of their conversation and walked up the stairs to Amethyst. The door opened through a curved line that ran from the top to the bottom of the door. 

“Uhh, sorry if it's a little messy. I guess other people prefer neatness over mess…” She said as she walked towards one of the giant trash piles. 

“I don’t mind...you have a ton of cool things in here.” I said, complimenting her treasures. “There were so many things in here, it's like a maze.”

“Yeah, but I like it. Kinda suits me, yaknow?”

“Yeah. So, do you have like a bed or something?”

“Uhh, probably. There should be one over here.” I followed the gem to another pile of goods and there was a nice little bed there. Perfect size for me. 

“Hey, Amethyst? Can...can you teach me how to shapeshift more?” I asked, sitting on the edge of the small bed. 

“Ehh, I don't think the gems want me teaching you alone like this. Sorry C, maybe tomorrow. You should get your rest, if ya need me ill be in the temple. Bye.” Amethyst jumped off the pile and ran to the door. 

Steven POV. 

I walked to Garnet and looked up to her. “Can we keep Citrine here? I really want to help her…”  
She looked down at me smiled. “Of course we can help her. It's the best thing to do. But we still need to be cautious around her. We don't know much about her, so be careful. Got it?”

I nodded my head and make a sound of approval. “And we’re gonna train her too right? Like help her find herself...like how you did to me?” I looked down, tangling my fingers together. 

“Yes. We need to find out more about her. So we can train her.”

“Will she become a crystal gem?” I announced, impatient for the answer. 

“Well, I don't know about that. Let's just train her first. Now get to bed Steven, we have a big day tomorrow.”

“Okay.” I walked to the bathroom and did the usual, brushed my hair, teeth, and wiped my gem clean. I remember eating a cookie cat once and it got all over my gem. Pearl was pretty mad and told me to wash my gem every night. I have ever since and never forgot. I climbed up the stairs and jumped into my bed. It was soft, and cozy. My eyes shut.


	6. I Want To Be A Crystal Gem! P.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Citrine tries her hardest to impress Pearl, and summon her new found weapon.

Pearl POV. 

“Alright Citrine. Before we train you, we need to know everything that you know. Where did you come from?” Citrine stayed silent and hesitated for a few seconds. 

“I came from a kindergarten. It was just outside this city. When I woke up, a rock was covering the sun, and I was cold. I got a glimpse of light...and I saw you.” She said, looking up from me. We were all sitting back on the couch, Garnet was by her side comforting her. While Amethyst was of course, in the kitchen. 

“You saw me? Who else did you see?” I questioned.  
“You were with someone else...she was a gem. She had pink hair and a giant sword. I think her name was Rose...r-right?” I saw Steven lookup at Citrine. He must think he’s the only person that's never seen Rose Quartz...his own loving mother. I question what I'm going to say next. 

“Yes, her name was Rose Quartz...we’ll tell you more about her once you're into training more.” She made a nodding movement in agreement. 

“Alright. Now, we're gonna need to know what your weapon is. Have you summoned it before?” Citrine looked up at me in confusion and excitement

“I can summon a weapon??” she squealed 

“Yes...every gem can summon a weapon. But you need to know how to do it. Here, let's see if I can help.” I stood up and gestured for Citrine to follow me outside. It's time to teach her how to be a proper gem!

 

Citrine POV. 

I've been focusing everything Pearl has said to me. We’ve been practicing here at this tree for over an hour and I still have no idea how to summon my so called ‘weapon’. “Pearl, thank you so much for helping me...but I don't think I even have a weapon! We’ve been practicing and practicing over and over again and I still have no idea how to summon this thing! I’m a fail...I can’t do anything right! I’m an overcooked good-for-nothing soldier!” I said stomping my foot on the floor in frustration and anger.I felt a confusing mix of anger and frustration. Pearl looked at me and her eyes softened. 

“It's alright Citrine.” She said leaning down to my level. She placed her small hand on my shoulder and looked deep into my eyes. A single tear fell down my cheek and onto my clothes. I felt a rising in my stomach and I suddenly felt lighter. Pearl’s eyes widened and I saw yellow in her eyes. Curious, I turned around. But there was nothing. 

“What are you looking at?” I sniffled. She chuckled. 

“Citrine. You summoned your weapon. Put your hand behind your back.” She said in a calm tone. I raised my hand and reached behind me. There was something...it felt like a handle. I clutched it and the light from Pearl's eyes disappeared. I pulled the object in front of me. It was...odd. I looked to Pearl and held it in front of myself and her.   
“W-what is it?” I questioned while tilting my head. I put it in my other hand and felt the tip of the blade. It was curved, yet sharp at the end. She took the weapon from my hands and examined it. After a few seconds she looked back to me. 

“I believe it's a sickle. Farmers on Earth use to use these. But I didn’t know they could be a weapon. Hopefully you’ll be able to summon your weapon any time. We’ll work on it more. Good job, Citrine. Let’s head home.” Pearl said sitting back up and walking towards the Temple. I walked closely behind her and held my weapon, examining it. It was small, yet it looked dangerous. The blade was curved and the tip was razor sharp. The sickle was a yellow shade and the handle had a yellow diamond at the end of it. The blade was transparent but it still had its yellow hue. 

“Its beautiful…” I examined the weapon and swung it around. I swiped the air around my sides with the blade. A streak of yellow followed the trail I created. The air swirled around it and crystal like flakes followed. 

We returned to the Temple and Steven ran up to me looking very excited. 

“Citrine! Citrine! Did you summon your weapon?” Steven looked me up and down for any changes. Pearl stepped in and bent down to Steven’s height. 

“Yes Steven. Citrine summoned her weapon just fine. But she could be tired from all the practicing. Why don’t you show her your shield?” Pearl questioned kindly, taking the empty plate sprinkled with crumbs from Stevens hands. Steven nodded and walked up the stairs beckoning me to follow him. I walked up the stairs and sat on his bed. 

Steven looked up to me with a smile. He frooze. “Uhh...Im not 100% on with summoning my weapon yet...I kinda need to be in danger to get it out” He said scratching his neck nervously. Do you mind?” He said, grabbing a remote and handing it to me. I glanced at the remote. 

“You want me to throw this at you??” I said bewildered. 

 

“Yes, yes. It might help me.” He said chuckling. I looked at the remote in my hands and slowly raised it, aiming it at Stevens torso. I breathed in and out. Pulled my arm back, and released the television controller at the demigem. I heard a grunt, I shut my eyes tight...then opened them and looked at Steven. His face was smiling, he was happy. I looked at his arm and saw a beautifully decorated shield. It was all different shades of pink, and a baby blue rim surrounded it. A prickly vine circled around the center. I gasped. “Steven...it’s amazing!” He awed at my reaction. I stepped closer to him and touched the shield. It was smooth, there were no cracks or gaps in the protecting object.

I looked to the window and saw the sun setting. The colors of the sunset as it cooled over the Earth. The pastel blue, pink, yellow, and orange sweeped over the horizon and collided with the clouds surrounding. Steven and I were mesmerized by the soft colors. “Steven, wash up and go to bed!” Garnet said from the bottom of the stairs. Steven looked to me. I looked deep into his eyes and saw shining stars. He walked closer to me, the quickly hugged me. 

“I hope you become a Crystal Gem like me Citrine...It would be so fun!” He said squeezing me tight then releasing. I nodded in approval and made my way down stairs and sat on the couch. Shutting my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry im so l suck at writing n updating. Hopefully Ill get better~


End file.
